User blog:ABleedingPen/Quicksilver
http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Degrassi:_The_Next_Generation#Former_Main_CastQuicksilver is a well reviewed Degrassi FanFiction taking place in an alternate universe featuring both Generation One and Generation Two characters from the Degrassi: The Next Generation series written by floorplanhobo. The story sets Clare Edwards at Toronto University in an alternate universe where she is yet to have met Eli Goldsworthy. She has a well established friendship with both Alli Bhandari and Jake Martin in the story, and a nonreciprocal crush on the latter. The story begins with a recount of the murder of Sadie Rowland which occured on campus; a tragedy Jake has been covering for the student newspaper. An anonymous note is left to Jake on the first day of the new semester and it implies that Eli along with a secret society known as Acuity is responsible for the murder. Spoiler Warning: List of Characters Featured in Quicksilver Quicksilver Synopsis by Update Prologue :: Clare Edwards made a mistake. She fell in love with Eli Goldsworthy and now she’s paying the consequences. Chapter 1 :: Jake Martin is intent on finding out who murdered Sadie Rowland. He is sure that Eli Goldsworthy knows something about it, and he recruits an unwilling Clare to help him out. But Eli, oddly enough, seems to absolutely hate both of them. Chapter 2 :: After become English partners, Clare finally has the opportunity to talk to Eli, but things go nightmarishly wrong. Chapter 3 :: Jake and Clare have a fake fight in front of Eli, which causes the latter to be nicer to Clare. But after Eli’s best friend, Imogen, talks too much, Clare realizes that there’s more to Eli than she initially thought. Chapter 4 :: Jake and Clare finally kiss, making things better. But Eli and Clare get closer, making Clare feel conflicted and nervous about the whole plan. It doesn’t help that people with the same tattoo Eli has start to appear out of nowhere. Chapter 5 :: The existence of a secret society becomes more obvious, especially when Clare finds a list with code names. But kissing Eli, well, complicates everything. Chapter 6 :: Clare is a little insecure about Jake’s constant flirting with other girls, but even more insecure about the “thing” she has with Eli. More clues to the existence of Acuity arise as well. Chapter 7 :: Eli starts to open to Clare… but so does Jake. Chapter 8 :: After taking things too far with Jake, Clare feels self-conscious around Eli. Things become even more complicated when she is asked to join Acuity, confirming the existence of the secret society. Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Chapter 11 Chapter 12-Epilogue :: Not yet posted. In early August floorplanhobo Tweeted that she was in the process of choosing between four different epilogues. On 11 August 2011 floorplanhobo tweeted, "Oh, and Quicksilver has 4 (maybe 5) chapters left plus epilogue" before Chapter 11 was published. :: Speculation on the identity of Pica and the murderer has also picked up, the following clue was posted on Tumblr along with the tags "It's Really Easy If You Think About It" and "Or Maybe I'm Just Crazy": "It’s not one, but two are the same, and three remain. One keeps the secret and the other one is fake." Fan Reception Reception of the fan fiction has been extremely positive including Tumblr and Twitter praise in addition to Quicksilver fan art and reviews. Fan Reception: Art Quicksilver.png|A fan poster made by ABleedingPen in support of Quicksilver after news was outed that Quicksilver and floorplanhobo's fan fiction career would soon be going on a hiatus. Quicksilver2.png|A Quicksilver fan poster by ABleedingPen featuring a quote from the opening chapter of the fan fiction. Quicksilver3.png|A Quicksilver fan poster by ABleedingPen featuring a quote from the Prologue. Fans have expressed their appreciation of Quicksilver as members of the Degrassi Twitter/Tumblr Community (DTC) via graphics honoring the story. Fan Reception: Reviews Reviews of Quicksilver have been notably favorable, including remarks from top Degrassi Tweeter and blogger, heatherpoulette. A full selection of 560 reviews (as of 12 August 2011) can be read and written here. Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan Category:College Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi High Category:Degrassi